The three continuing projects are 1) enzymological and structural studies of the "non-allosteric" phosphofructokinase of E. coli; 2) the use of such mutants in the study of futile cycles; and 3) enzymological and structural studies of the phosphofructokinase(s) of S. cerevisiae.